Impossible Things Are Happening Everyday
by Apomaro-Mellow
Summary: Based on Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella (1997) - Slaine is living under the cruel hand of Count Cruhteo. But with the help of some fairy magic, he catches the eye of the prince and a chance of a happier life. Orangebat/Inasure
1. The Sweetest Sounds

_Impossible_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage..._

_Impossible_

_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage..._

Slaine hadn't dreamed of a life better than this when he had been a child. He was lucky to have what he did. And Count Cruhteo, who had adopted him at a young age, made sure he knew it. Slaine was nothing and everything he had was a blessing. The drafty room that he called his own, the dirty clothes he wore, and doing all of the chores in the house built character and made him a better person.

But those were his childish thoughts. Now, as a young man of eighteen, he knew better. He knew he deserved better. But knowing and doing were two different things. As it was, he had no money and only the lowliest of educations. At this rate, he would be trapped under the count forever. He'd all but given up hope. All but.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

But at least he had his imagination to take him away. He could imagine that the purchases that weighed him down in the market were his own and not for the count and his son. And it was because his mind was distracted by this fantasy (as well as his vision being obscured by the amount of things he held) that Slaine managed to bump into someone and drop everything.

"Sorry!", he apologized.

"No, I'm at fault too", the young man he'd bumped into said as he helped rearrange what had fallen.

Slaine didn't look at him immediately, to worried with the state of Cruhteo's things. When he did finally look up, his heart skipped a beat. Fortune must be playing with him. He'd bumped into a stranger and dropped everything but the stranger was beautiful at least.

"Thank you", Slaine said, when everything was put back together and the stranger even helped him carry some of it. "You're very kind."

"I am just behaving the way a prince should."

Slaine couldn't help but smile at that. "An aspiring prince? How chivalrous. And this is how princes treat lowly peasants?"

"Doesn't everyone want to be treated like royalty?"

"I'd be happy if I was just treated as a person", Slaine said with a rueful smile.

Before the stranger with princely dreams could respond, Slaine heard Cruhteo shout his name. "I've got to go."

"Slaine? Is that your name?", the stranger asked, following behind him.

Slaine didn't answer, hurrying over to a carriage and placing everything he had inside where Cruhteo sat with his son, Klancain.

"I shouldn't have to bark your name in the market like I'm calling a dog. You're at least better than that", Cruhteo said.

"Yes sir", Slaine bowed his head.

"And who is this?", the count, looked behind him.

The stranger still held half the things and was frowning at Cruhteo. Slaine took everything he was holding and put them inside the carriage as well.

"He helped me earlier. Thank you again", Slaine said as he got inside. The carriage drove off, taking the three of them back home.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?", Cruhteo said during the ride.

Slaine hung his head. "I'm sorry."

When they returned, Slaine gathered everything in his arms again. Klancain tried to come to his aid, knowing it was too much for Slaine to handle on his own.

"Let me help you with that", he said.

"Leave him be son", Cruhteo ordered. "Slaine needs all the exercise he can get. Besides, you shouldn't lower yourself to his level."

"Yes father", Klancain responded quietly.

Slaine struggled to bring everything inside and before he could catch his breath, Cruhteo was ordering him to bring him some tea as he ascended the staircase.

"Klancain will you be having anything?", the count asked his son.

"No father, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, I know you've been feeling under the weather lately. Slaine, make him some tea", Cruhteo commanded.

Klancain just sighed and followed his father up the stairs. Slaine had come to live with them when they were both young boys. Klancain had been happy, thinking he'd gained a little brother and someone to play with. But Cruhteo had begun to believe that their closeness was making his son stray from his teachings about the world. So now every time Klancain tried to make things easier for Slaine, his father nipped it in the bud.

And Slaine was unable to disobey in his position. But that didn't mean he liked it. When the two of them went upstairs, he went into the kitchen to get started on making their tea.

"Slaine do this, Slaine do that", he muttered to himself as he grabbed a pot and began searching through the cupboards for some tea.

_When I hear a command, I obey_

_But I know of a place in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way_

Slaine got the tea started and let out a sigh. Cruhteo was a cruel man, abusing Slaine physically and verbally. He could never truly escape this place. Not ever. But he could escape it in his mind.

_On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me_

His fantasies took him to all sorts of places that were far away from here. Sometimes he was a soldier fighting for a royal family. Other times he was royalty. A farmer living the gentle life, a celebrated artist, the kind of person who others fell in love with.

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair_

Slaine would get lost in his imagination often and it was only by the whistling of the kettle that he was brought back to reality. He didn't like leaving his dreamworld, as it was the only place he could be free. However he couldn't run away from reality forever. This life of his just wasn't meant to have love.


	2. The Prince is Having a Ball

After meeting with the handsome Slaine, he was in no rush to get back home. But with his departure, Inaho found the marketplace more boring. So home, he went. Just as it was easy to sneak out, it was child's play getting back inside. They really had to do something about castle security.

"Nao!", his sister called out.

Did she have some sort of a super sense? How could she be calling for him the moment he arrived? He got dressed quickly in clothes more fitting of a prince and less so of a village peasant. His sister entered just as he finished.

"Where have you been? You left while we were planning."

"You don't really need me for that, do you?", Inaho asked. He wasn't the crown prince. One day his sister would be inheriting the throne, not him. So why should he be around for any sort of planning? He just had to do whatever task was assigned to him.

"In most cases, we don't. But we most certainly need you to be there when it is _your_ ball we're planning."

"I already told you that the details don't matter to me." Inaho went over to his desk. "I have no intention of even choosing a betrothed."

Yuki pinched the bridge of her nose. She had done this all before. It was like talking to a brick wall. However, despite Inaho not being directly in line for the throne he had to get married some day. The council smiled on that show of stability and having options for heirs. Yuki just wanted her baby brother to experience love.

"Calm!", Yuki shouted.

"Yes, Your Highness?", he sped into the room, giving her a bow.

"Please talk some sense into him", Yuki said.

Inaho looked at Calm, his expression barely giving anything away. Calm stared back at the young prince. After a moment, he turned to Yuki and shrugged. With a groan, Yuki stomped out, followed by Calm.

"He's getting a ball whether he likes it or not. Calm, take this down", Yuki ordered as they entered her study.

Calm got to the desk and prepared himself for taking down her diction, readying his writing materials just as she began to start.

"Proclamation from the prince, His Royal Highness Kaizuka Inaho Jugemu Jugemu Gokō-no surikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro Yaburakōji-no burakōji Paipopaipo Paipo-no-shūringan Shūringan-no Gūrindai Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no-"

"Ponpokonā-no?", Calm interrupted.

"Ponpokonā-no", Yuki repeated before continuing. "Chōkyūmei-no Chōsuke...is having a ball!"

Calm wrote all that down, plus the rest of the proclamation before heading into the town square to give the announcement to the peoples so that they could hear their "prince's" words.

"His Royal Highness Kaizuka Inaho, brother of Her Majesty Princess Kaizuka Yuki Kimiko Akie Airi Shiori Rinne Yoshiho Chihoko Ayano Fumika Chitose Sanae Mikiko Ichika Yukino Reina-"

"Reina?!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Reina", Calm repeated. "Eri is giving a ball!"

At that, the whole town began to bustle in order to prepare. Of course all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes had to dress their best. It was up to Calm to oversee the catering and decor to the biggest event of the year. As he scrambled all around to do just that, everyone was a twitter with the news and it traveled quickly.

It took no time at all for the Cruhteo household to learn about it, Slaine included. For a moment he indulged in the fantasy that he might go and that the prince might choose to dance with him. It was too much to even dare to dream that the prince would marry him. The night of the ball approached them fast and the count lectured Klancain on proper behavior during courtship while Slaine helped him prepare for the ball.

"Remember son, hide your flaws, as few as they are..."

"Until after the wedding", Klancain finished his father's sentence, having been told that many times.

"But shouldn't the prince love you for who you are?", Slaine asked.

Slaine imagined a romantic first meeting where he and the prince hit it off right away, and the prince was the perfect gentleman. And they would talk and dance all night. Klancain smiled at the dreamy look Slaine got in his eyes. It was dimmed as soon as Cruhteo scoffed.

"You have no need to worry about anything pertaining to this. The prince would never look on you and see anything more than a useful tool, if that."

Slaine hung his head, his dreamed broken as easily as glass while Cruhteo turned his attention back to his son.

"Don't let Slaine's words distract you. Falling in love with love is playing the fool."

Slaine assisted the both of them with getting dressed and ready for the ball, all the while feeling envious of the fine materials that passed through his hands. Clothes that he would never get to wear, stuck in the rags as he was. His unbrushed hair would never be done up and look beautiful. All he could do was wave them off as they got in the carriage and ride off into the night towards the castle.

And then he was alone.

Which happened often, so he was mostly used to it. This time was different though. This time, Slaine wanted to be a part of it; to be able to go to the ball. Even if the prince didn't choose him as a dancing partner, he thought it would at least be nice to enjoy the festivities and celebrate someone else finding love. He went to the kitchen and sat in a chair, hands clasped together.

"I wish I could go to the ball."

* * *

"You did this behind my back", Inaho said with a frown. It was such a small thing, just the barest downturn of his lips and yet it broke his sister's heart. But she remained firm.

"I did not. I told you what I was doing."

"Was it necessary to invite the whole kingdom?" Inaho looked out from his window where he could see all the guests arriving.

"It increases your chances of finding someone. Aren't you all about probability?", Yuki grinned.

"Fine. But if I can't find someone tonight, then you must accept it. And let me find a spouse on my own in my own time."

Yuki grumbled and crossed her arms but submitted to the deal. "Fine. But you have to seriously look Nao. You might find someone."

"I doubt it", Inaho said, watching the procession of strangers filing into his home, all hoping to catch his eyes for one reason or another. He really, truly doubted the odds of finding anyone tonight.


	3. Quite Possible

Slaine tried to distract himself with some chores, some reading, and some other diversions. But nothing could keep his attention for long. It was still early in the night. The ball wouldn't be over for hours. Slaine just hoped the time would fly by and then he could forget about the ball. No such luck.

"Are you done dreaming?"

His head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice and he saw a girl's head poking in through a window.

"I said, are you done dreaming?"

"Why shouldn't I dream?", Slaine said defensively. Dreams were all he had. Who was this stranger to judge?

"Dreamers never get anything done. They always have their heads in the clouds. Dreams are only where it starts. Now are you going to invite me inside?"

Slaine didn't want to, but it would be rude to continue the conversation this way. So he got up and opened the door near the window for her, only to see she had disappeared. When he turned, he saw that she was inside, sitting in a wheelchair.

"How did you?!"

"Fairy magic", she said, waving her hand and letting fairy dust.

"Fairy...magic...?"

"Yes. I'm your fairy godmother, Lemrina", the girl said.

Slaine looked at her youthful face. "You look a little...young to be a mother."

"Well if you're fine spending the night alone, I can go and you can wait for some old biddy to come and-"

"N-no! No, it's fine. It's just...strange." Slaine plopped into a chair across from her.

"You had best prepare for more than that. Because you're going to the ball."

"Looking like this?" Slaine's clothes weren't even good enough for a casual gathering among friends or close acquaintances. There was no way he could go to the prince's ball dressed the way he was.

Lemrina inspected him from afar and tapped her chin, as if she had just realized there was a problem with how he was dressed.

"Yes, yes, that is a problem. And you'll need some way to get there as well. You can't fly as I can... Come! Let us see what we have to work with." Lemrina rolled her wheelchair outside and Slaine followed behind, wondering what she was going to do. After a moment of looking around, she flicked her hands and a pumpkin turned into a carriage while a few mice were made into coach hands and horses.

"There! Perfect", she smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Except for one thing", Slaine reminded her.

"Oh", Lemrina gave him her attention. "Yes, well, turn around so that I can get a good look at you."

Slaine turned slowly and as he did, his fairy godmother sprinkled more of her magic. His clothes, torn, faded, and worn became vibrant and beautiful. He now wore a perfectly tailored suit in a dark blue that shimmered with silver accents. On his left hand was a shimmering ring of glass. Lemrina created a mirror so that he could see himself fully.

Not only had his clothes changed. His hair was perfectly styled. His face was clean and clear of any dirt or dust. Looking closely he noticed there was even a bit of makeup on him.

"Is that...eyeliner?"

"I think it's quite fetching", Lemrina smirked at her work. "Now let's get going. You only have until midnight to have your fun."

"Until midnight? I suppose that's enough time. I need to get up early to brew the tea, and beat the rugs, and-"

"None of that tonight!", Lemrina snapped. "Tonight is about you and your dream. You're going to make it happen."

Slaine walked up to his carriage. "Is it really possible? That I could dance with the prince? That he would even want to be seen with me?"

"Of course it's possible." Lemrina's voice was firm and held no room for doubt and so with a smile, Slaine got into the carriage and waved to her as it drove off. She waved and then seconds later, as Slaine watched the nighttime scenery fly by the window, he saw Lemrina flying alongside the carriage in her wheelchair.

_Quite possible. It's possible!_

_For the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening everyday!_

Slaine felt like he was flying himself. Tomorrow he would go back to his dreary life of servitude. But tonight, just for a night, he would have fun with the new person he had become.

* * *

Tonight, just for tonight, Inaho would endure the tedious rituals under the guise of a speedy courtship. He was supposed to find someone he would be interested in spending the rest of his life with at this ball. But they were all either too focused on impressing him, or were too impressed by him and tripped over their words in their attempts.

He didn't even try to hide his yawns as he danced with everyone that came his way, men and women alike. He had an affinity for both. Not that it mattered all that much when none caught his eye. But there were only a few more hours left. Once it was over he could retire with a big fat 'I told you so' for Yuki.

"Bored, are you?", his current dancing partner asked.

Inaho actually looked him in the eye. He wasn't falling over himself. That was new.

"There's not much fun in these events for me", Inaho answered.

"I have to agree. I'm only here because my father hopes I'll have a chance at earning your favor."

"You're honest..."

"Klancain Cruhteo, at your service your highness."

"You can just call me Inaho."

"So informal. And it's only our first dance."

"First?", one of Inaho's brows quirked up. "You expect there to be more than this?"

Klancain shrugged. "If I may so have the fortune of it."

"We shall see", Inaho said noncommittally, although so far Klancain had been the most intriguing so perhaps he would favor him with a second dance. But that thought left his mind like a fleeting wind when he saw a new person approaching from the top of the stairway. There was no way it could be... It was impossible...And yet there he was.

Slaine from the marketplace.


End file.
